


I Can Make You Happy (At Least Now and Then)

by iraya, offensiveagentpie, poisonivory, shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Comic, Cooperative fic, Identity Porn, M/M, Misunderstandings, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/pseuds/iraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: Foggy thinks Matt is dating Daredevil, and that DD is either an idiot or a bad boyfriend because Matt keeps showing up with bruises. (A Tumblr round-robin fic.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iraya posted a cute comic about Foggy thinking Matt was dating Daredevil, and it kind of spiraled out from there.
> 
> Title is from "Bad Boyfriend" by Garbage, because it's hella appropriate, yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Iraya

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/143663315289)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by poisonivory

“ _Matt!_ ” Foggy slams his hands down on his desk in sudden realization, making Matt jerk his head up like a startled bird.

“What?”

“The, the bruises.” Foggy flaps his hand at Matt in a vague gesture. “I’m gesturing vaguely. You keep coming in with bruises, man.“

“I trip sometimes, Foggy.” Matt touches the frame of his glasses in one of his patented I’m blind, remember? little shit gestures.

“Yeah, but like a lot lately, and the last time that happened was…” Was Elektra. It’s probably been long enough that they can say her name out loud without Matt spiraling into a pit of depression, but Foggy’s not willing to risk it. “The point is. Are these…is this…are the bruises because you’re…you know…” Karen’s out at lunch but Foggy drops his voice anyway. “Having fun with Daredevil?”

The sudden smile that flashes across Matt’s face is so sharp and satisfied that Foggy blushes. “Yeah,” he says, and jealousy rises up in Foggy’s throat to war with his guilty furtive lust. “I guess you could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/post/145240219389/iraya-shinykari-iraya-iraya-i-want-to)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Iraya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/145254090124)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by poisonivory

“So, like…Daredevil,” Foggy says, because he hates himself. “You’ve seen his face then, I guess?”

Matt gives him his version of a blank stare.

“Oh, you know what I mean!” Foggy snaps. “You got frisky, you rubbed your grubby little paws all over his maskless visage, you probably gave him the Take Me Home Smile…”

“The what?” Matt asks, laughing.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Foggy says. “ _Oh, I’m Matt Murdock and I’m so pretty and harmless, won’t you please take me home?_ ”

“That is the worst impression of me I have ever heard, and you once gave me a German accent for an impression.”

“I was very drunk and you are dodging the question,” Foggy says.

“You haven’t asked a coherent question.”

“What is Daredevil like in bed, man?” Foggy asks. Matt blanches, and Foggy rolls his eyes. “Come on, you sleep with a superhero, you gotta kiss and tell.”

He discreetly rubs sweaty palms on his thighs. Why is he prying into this? He’s just going to make himself miserable. And yet he needs to know.

Matt’s head tilts like he’s listening to something, and then he smiles faintly. Foggy both does and doesn’t want to know what he’s remembering. “He’s, uh. Pretty good,” he says.

“Oh.” Foggy’s chest feels more hollow than usual. He is also, perversely, turned on. What is wrong with him?

“I mean, _very_ good. Excellent.” Matt’s expression is so knowing that Foggy can’t help picturing…well, all kinds of things he doesn’t want to picture, at least not in public. Thank God Matt can’t tell he’s blushing. “I’d recommend him to all my friends, really,” Matt continues.

Foggy raises an eyebrow and keeps his voice even. “Are you suggesting that I should sleep with Daredevil too?”

Matt tilts his head again. “Are you saying you _want_  to sleep with Daredevil?” he asks - and this conversation has just gotten even more bizarre, because for a hot second there Foggy is  _sure_  Matt has just given him the Take Me Home Smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/post/145288582669/iraya-bravinto-pluckyredhead-iraya)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by offensiveagentpie

“I…dude, I’m not gonna say I want to when you’re _dating_ him or…or whatever it is you’re doing!”

Matt chews on his lip and looks like he’s dangerously on the verge of bursting out laughing. Foggy huffs.

“Don’t worry about it.  We’re not exclusive, it’s just a thing we sometimes do,” Matt shrugs easily, still teetering between sexy smirk and holding back laughter.

“Well if you’ve felt his face then I’m definitely going to assume you’ve felt his ass…” he pauses, face heating even further, but if he can’t make an embarrassment of himself in front of his best friend, then what’s the point of having a best friend in the first place? Matt bites harder on his lip. 

“That booty is a work of _art_ , Matthew,” he says in a frustrated rush. “I mean…that uniform is all tight lines and hard edges, I’m making a very statuesque outline with my hands by the way, and it just _does_ things to a man!”

After what looks like a great personal struggle, Matt manages to school his face back into full on seduction mode, he slides into a relaxed position on the desk, leaning well into Foggy’s personal space. “You should definitely tell me more about his ass…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/145310498790)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by shinykari

It was well after midnight when Foggy finally left the office. Karen had left promptly at six, and Matt had stuck around until closer to eight, but Foggy was on a roll with the Green case, so he’d stayed holed up at his desk until the words on the pages of his law books started to blur together. Finally, after he jerked himself awake for the third time in ten minutes, he gave up and headed home.

Foggy was tempted to call for an Uber or hail a cab, but a quick look at his bank account balance (something he generally tried not to do) told him walking was a better option. It was only a few blocks, after all, and with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen around, it was a lot less dangerous to wander the streets after dark nowadays.

The reminder that he had Daredevil to thank for his safety made Foggy wrinkle his nose. Stupid Daredevil probably didn’t appreciate Matt’s sense of humor or his Thurgood Marshall quotes, though he couldn’t imagine anyone with eyes not appreciating his smile. (To be fair, Foggy didn’t always appreciate the Thurgood Marshall quotes, but at least he had 10 years to become desensitized.) With an ass like that, Daredevil was probably some dumb meathead that wouldn’t have given Foggy or Matt the time of day in highschool. Maybe he even had some ridiculous idea that he was “saving” Matt or some ableist crap like that. Jerk.

“You know, it’s not exactly safe to be walking the streets alone at night, Mr. Nelson.”

Later, when he replayed this scene in his mind, Foggy would revise the sound he made into a manly yelp, but here, in the moment, it was definitely a high-pitched squeal of fear. “What the hell, dude? You can’t just sneak up on a guy like that!”

Daredevil’s laugh came from the fire escape above his head. “I’ve been following you for the last two blocks. I wouldn’t say that was ‘sneaking.’”

Foggy shot a dirty look up into the dark. “Well, it’s sneaking by my standards. What do you want, anyway?”

Foggy could only make out the faintest outline of the man as he crouched on the railing of the fire escape, but he would have bet his last paycheck (and the next three, to make the bet worth something) he was smiling. “Just checking up on you. I understand we have a mutual friend.”

“Yeah and if you hurt him–”

“The shovel talk, Mr. Nelson? Isn’t that a little cliché?” Daredevil jumped off the building, landing lightly on his feet several yards from Foggy, still shrouded in shadows. “Besides, Murdock and I aren’t…exclusive.”

“Did you just–” Foggy pinched himself, just to make sure this wasn’t some bizarre dream he would wake up from with messy sheets. Unfortunately, it seemed to be real. “Listen, I don’t know what arrangement you and Matt have, but I’m not that kind of guy. I don’t mess around with my friend’s 'friends,’” he said, making finger-quotes around the word, “no matter how nice their ass– never mind. I just don’t.”

Daredevil grinned, his teeth a flash of white in the dark alleyway. “You’re a good man, Mr. Nelson. Stay safe.” And as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone, melting back into the shadows like he hadn’t been there at all.

“Good one, Nelson. Threaten a vigilante then compliment his ass. Excellent job,” he said to himself. “No more coffee after 10pm.”

As he started back toward home, he swore he heard the faint echo of laughter over the night-sounds of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://shinykari.tumblr.com/post/145385252379/pluckyredhead-what-alchemy-offensiveagentpie)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Iraya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/145459745049)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Poisonivory

The sunglasses hide a fair amount, but when Matt turns his head to the side to reach for a deposition, Foggy sees the purplish swelling around his eye. “Matt!”

Matt jumps. “What?”

“What happened to your face?”

Matt goes very still. “Nothing.”

“Nothing my foot. Take off your glasses.” When Matt doesn’t move, Foggy folds his arms and announces: “I’m folding my arms stubbornly. Take ‘em off, Matty.”

Matt sighs, and removes his glasses. He has to do it carefully, because, as Foggy can now see, he’s got a hell of a black eye. “There. Happy?”

“What the fuck, Matt?” Foggy barks, and Matt winces. “No, of course I’m not happy. What _happened?”_

“Oh, you know,” Matt says, ducking his head. “Like we said. Kinky stuff. Daredevil can be…a little rough, sometimes.”

Foggy’s heart sinks. He’s only dabbled in BDSM here and there, but he’s pretty sure it involves spanking and riding crops and stuff, not straight-up punching your partner in the face. He never trusted Daredevil, and now it looks like that instinct was right on target.

He gets up out of his chair and circles the conference table, perching on the edge of it so that he can gently tilt Matt’s face up for a better look. “You know…you don’t have to let anyone hurt you,” he says, quietly. Carefully. “You deserve better than that. I know he’s hot, but I…there are people out there who would be good partners to you. Who would treat you the way you deserve.”

Matt’s eyes are wide as Foggy’s thumb strokes his jawline, staring vaguely at something imaginary past Foggy’s left ear. His cheeks are very pink. “Foggy, I…it’s not like that,” he says finally, his voice rough. “I know how it looks, but this was my choice. Daredevil doesn’t do anything to me I don’t ask him for.”

Foggy can feel his hand shaking on Matt’s jaw, and wonders if Matt feels it too. “Why do you ask him for this?”

Matt’s eyes flutter closed, and he leans into Foggy’s touch, just a little bit. “Because I need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/post/145470219814)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by offensiveagentpie

It’s like a punch to the gut and just like that all of Foggy’s words leave him.  His hand lingers a few seconds longer on Matt’s face before dropping listlessly to his side.

“For the record…I think there are other things that you _really_ need, Matt.  You just won’t let yourself have them. I’m-I’m here for you if you ever…if anything ever happens alright?”

Foggy waits until Matt gives him a silent nod before heading back into his office. He can’t seem to get the deep purple bruises from his mind and he curses the fact that he not only wants to kiss them as he holds Matt tightly until the world falls away…  
  
But because he now knows that that’s not the sort of thing Matt would ever want in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/145506313390)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Iraya

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/146124387289)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Poisonivory

Foggy walked into his apartment, dropped his overnight bag on the floor, yanked a beer out of the fridge, and downed it in about three pulls. It didn’t help.

“Fuck,” he said, sinking onto the couch. He’d nearly _kissed_  Matt. He’d been so close, close enough to feel Matt’s exhalations against his lips, before realizing what he was doing. And then he’d fled like a coward, instead of staying there and helping Matt stand up to Daredevil.

No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t see any upside to this. Either he’d misread the signs and Matt had never been about to kiss him back, which meant that now Matt knew how Foggy felt about him and their friendship was probably ruined, _or_  he’d abandoned his best friend to the jealous wrath of a potentially abusive boyfriend. The literal best-case scenario was that Matt _had_  been interested in Foggy and his bruises really _were_  from consensual BDSM…but that still left Matt with Daredevil. Not Foggy.

A noise from outside made him turn his head and - shit. There was Daredevil, crouched outside his window.

Okay, there was a fourth option: Daredevil would find out and _kill_  Foggy.

Before Foggy could figure out if he could make it to his phone to call 911 before Daredevil crashed through the glass and stabbed Foggy with the shards, Daredevil pushed the window up and open. Shit again. Foggy _had_  to start locking those.

He stood up. “Did you hurt Matt?” he asked. “Because I’m telling you right now, if you hurt him, I will take you down. I don’t know how, but I’ll do it.”

“No,” Daredevil said. “No, I didn’t hurt him.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Foggy said. “Okay? He wasn’t cheating on you, I was the one making a move. Don’t be mad at him.”

Daredevil shook his head and moved closer. Foggy backed up against the couch. The way Daredevil moved was sinuous, threatening…and yet oddly familiar. Foggy couldn’t place it.

“You’re wrong,” Daredevil said. “It was Matt’s fault. All of this has been Matt’s fault.”

And he took his mask off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/post/146138207854/vera-invenire-shinykari-bravinto-iraya)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by offensiveagentpie

Time stretched in silence between them.  Or at least as silent as it could get in New York. Horns blared, a siren wailed, Foggy’s next door neighbor turned Wheel of Fortune up louder…

“You’re shitting me.”

There, standing in his apartment was Matt. Matthew Murdock, his blind best friend of nearly a decade…wearing Daredevil’s clothes.

Matt makes an embarrassed little ‘who me?’ face and shrugs.  It’s such a purely Matt Murdock thing to do, that it totally clashes with the fact that he’s wearing  bulletproof fetish gear in Foggy’s living room.

“Nope.”

“Oh no, no no no no no, you’re definitely shitting me,” Foggy wags a finger at him accusingly. “Don’t tell me he’s got you into some crazy sort of role reversal play or-or whatever,” he says, voice shaking and heart pounding. “Did he make you climb the fire escape? Matt you could have fallen, you could have—”

Matt sighs in frustration and runs a hand through his hair, the sweat from wearing the helmet makes it stick up in all sorts of directions.  “No, Foggy. _He_ didn’t. _I_ did. _I’m Daredevil._ “

Foggy swears the floor heaves, because his knees buckle. Matt makes a strangled sort of noise as he rushes forward, hands grabbing Foggy’s upper arms as he helps him sink to the floor. 

“Foggy? Foggy! Are you okay?”

He doesn’t faint, but it’s a near thing. A violent anger swells up in him at the thought that Matt has been able to see this whole time, but when he gets a look at Matt’s face and sees that his eyes are still unfocused, he calms down. 

Eventually he gets settled on the floor, Matt’s hands still fluttering nervously around him.  

“Park your ass, Matt,” he says, voice low and leaving no room for argument, but he’s still taken aback when Matt listens and sits in front of him, armor clunking loud on the floor. “You’ve got _A LOT_ of explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/146204542810)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Iraya

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post]()


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Poisonivory

Foggy feels like a jackass, but he can’t stop crying, stray tears leaking steadily as he tries to logic this whole nightmare into submission. He tries, he really tries to understand as Matt tells him about an accident and heightened senses and some asshole named Stick who apparently taught Matt the way of the warrior or whatever, but he just can’t reconcile what he’s hearing with the friend he’s always known. The friend he thought he knew everything about.

The truth is, Foggy never knew Matt at all. But Matt…Matt must have known everything Foggy ever tried to hide. Including how he felt about Matt.

Which means that he was toying with Foggy the whole time Foggy thought Daredevil - God, he can’t believe he was so stupid - was abusing Matt. The whole time Foggy thought that maybe, just maybe, Matt might have feelings for Foggy.

He never thought Matt would be that cruel.

Matt’s still holding his hand. Foggy grimaces and swipes his free wrist across his eyes. “You let me think you were dating _yourself_ , Matt. You let me think you were _abusing_  yourself. Hell, maybe you _are_ , picking the kind of fights you do.”

Matt shrugs, looking miserable. “It seemed like a good excuse. For knowing so much about Daredevil, and the bruises.”

“And the rest of it? Flirting with me as Daredevil? Letting me almost kiss you when you _know_  how I feel about you? What was that an excuse for?”

“I didn’t…I’m not _sure_ how you feel about me,” Matt says carefully.

“Bullshit. You can hear my heart, you said. You told me you could smell that I was _tired_ , for fuck’s sake!”

“Yeah, but I have to extrapolate from what I sense. I can’t just - ”

Foggy’s so tired of this, suddenly. “Jesus Christ, stop fucking _lying_  to me, Matt!”

“I’m not lying!” Matt shouts back. “I’m not a goddamn mindreader! I knew you were attracted to me, but I didn’t know if it was just that or if you loved me back!”

Foggy’s mouth falls open. Matt didn’t say “if you loved me.”

He said “if you loved me _back_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/post/149996136259/iraya-offensiveagentpie-pluckyredhead)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by offensiveagentpie

A thickness settles in the air between them. Matt’s blank gaze is fixed toward the floor as though by sheer willpower alone, he can somehow manage to make it swallow him whole.

Foggy’s gaping like a fish, waiting for the whirlwind of his mind to settle. When it does, the first thing he comes to realize is that Matt’s squeezing his hand like a vise. “Um…Matty? Not everyone in this room has super knuckles…”

His voice is quiet and cracking, but Matt drops his hand like he’s just been screamed at.

“Sorry! Sorry, I just- I’m gonna go, Foggy, I didn’t…I can’t…”

Seeing and hearing Matt floundering makes an odd sense of calm settle over Foggy, it might have something to do with the swell of the urge to protect that happens every time he sees Matt look less than confident. If there’s anyone who can make Foggy feel like he’s on the world’s most violent emotional roller coaster, it’s definitely Matt.

Foggy picks up Matt’s hand again, gentler this time, and rubs his thumb against Matt’s. “It’s okay, Matt. Just…let’s get things sorted okay?” he waits until Matt nods his head and sniffles. “What is it exactly that you sense from me when…when I’m with you?”

Matt shifts nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. “Um…it’s kind of hard to explain. Your heart rate increases sometimes, and your palms can get kind of sweaty. Your temperature goes up, especially in your neck and cheeks. And…” he pauses clearly searching for the right words. “You can sometimes smell aroused?” He trails it off like a question, almost as if he’s afraid to be reprimanded.

Foggy’s heart is pounding now. He can only imagine what it sounds like in Matt’s ears, or how his clammy palm must feel resting against Matt’s skin. When he doesn’t say anything, Matt takes it as a silent approval to continue.

“A-and in my defense it kind of happens a lot. It happened with Marci, Karen, that barista with the shaved head at the coffee shop near campus, all sorts of people,” Matt says, shoulders slumping. “I just didn’t think it was any different for me, especially when you didn’t act on it.”

Again with the roller coaster. Foggy listens as Matt lists off names and can’t help a weak chuckle. “In _my_ defense, there are _a lot_ of good looking people in this city, Matt. But, in case you haven’t noticed, there aren’t many that I’ve been friends with for a decade, or ones that I’ve lived with, and started businesses with, and admittedly wanted to strangle when I’ve discovered that they’re mask  wearing vigilantes.”

Matt lets out a weak laugh of his own. “I’m sorry.”

Foggy hums, resuming his stroking of Matt’s thumb. “And yeah, they were good looking but I…I never loved them like I do you, Matt.”

“Oh.”

Another silence falls, and with it comes the tug of exhaustion that only comes from such emotional confessions.

“I’d…I’d like to kiss you if that’s okay?” Matt asks, hesitant.

Foggy sighs. “After all of this you damn well better.”

Matt’s not at all shy when he finally does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/150028650850)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find us all on Tumblr:  
> [Iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/)  
> [offensiveagentpie](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/)  
> [posionivory](http://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/)  
> [shinykari](http://shinykari.tumblr.com)


End file.
